Truth or Dare
by the-marauders-girl
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Sasha, and Patty all get together one night and start a game of truth or dare. What secrets will be revealed...what dares will be made? There's a little fluff, a little serious stuff, and others. I tried to cover a large ground


1"I'm bored!" James Potter complained to his girlfriend, Lily Evans, late one night in the Gryffendor Common Room. The couple were the only people there, along with their friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Sasha Morris, and Patty Jones.

"Sod off Potter!" Lily snapped. She had been in a very touchy mood, since their N.E.W.Ts. Were going to take place the next week.

"Geez Lily! You need to lighten up!" Sirius said, "You don't even need to study! You'll ace all of the tests, no questions asked!"

"Ace them! You think I will ace all of these tests! They affect our future so much, I mean, if we don't pass them, we can't get the jobs we want!" Lily cried.

"Tell us the truth Lils," Patty said, "Did you get anything under O on your O.W.Ls?"

"Yes," Lily muttered, then buried her face in her book, going red.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Patty's jaws all dropped. Sasha, looking indifferent, still reading her book said, "She got an A in Divination."

"That's okay then!" Remus said brightly, "It's a load of crap anyway."

"This gives me an idea," Patty said grinning mischievously, "We should play Truth or Dare."

"Okay!" Four voices said.

"Are you in Flower?" James asked.

Lily looked up at her friends' hopeful faces and, rather reluctantly, said, "Fine."

"I'll be right back!" Sirius said, jumping up and running to his dormitory, quickly returning with a small box, piece of parchment, and a silver, fluid-like object.

"What's that?" Sasha asked suspiciously.

"Marauder's Map," Sirius answered, holding up the parchment, "James' Invisibility Cloak," He held up the silver object, "And my lie detector I got from the only uncle who likes me."

"You have one?" Lily and Patty asked; Lily to James about the cloak, Patty to Sirius about the detector.

"Yeah, it's dead useful too," James and Sirius said together, causing the whole group to laugh.

"Let's get the game started!" Remus said, "I'm asking first,"He spun the bottle, and it pointed to Patty, "Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth," She replied.

"Well, we'll start with a classic, as I don't have the greatest imagination for truth questions. So...what's your most embarrassing moment?" He asked. This was always his favorite question to ask.

"Well – er – one time," Patty began, flustered. She hated it, and had never told anyone about it, but she couldn't lie, since Sirius' lie detector would know. "It was in second year, and I was half-asleep, because we just finished History of Magic."

"That's understandable," Sirius said.

"And I had to go to the bathroom. Absentmindedly, I began to sing, and when I came out of the stall there were a bunch of seventh years. Boys," Patty said, and slapped Sirius on the face, because he was laughing hysterically. "I'm spinning now!" Patty said loudly, to catch everyone's attention, since they were all laughing hard, "Ha! Sirius! Truth or dare!"

"Truth," He replied with a smirk, "These aren't bad for me! There's nothing to tell!"

"We'll see about that!" Patty said, "Ummm...let me think...aha! What are the two biggest things I don't know about you? Anything to do with your family is not included."

"Well, I have a birth mark that's shaped like a – a er – a heart," Sirius answered, going a little pink.

"Oooo! Where is it? Can we see it?" Sasha asked.

"Well, not really, cause it's on my head, buried under my hair," Sirius said. The lie detector glowed red.

"You're lying!" Patty said, "Tell the truth!"

"No, you can't see it...unless you really want to, because it's on my – my bum," Sirius asked, just above a whisper. The box turned back to black, so, James and Remus, now knowing the truth, burst out laughing, making their friend turn pinker.

"And your second thing?" Patty asked.

"I'll have to be right back to show you that," Sirius said, regaining his usual mischievous smile, and ran up to this dormitory.

A big, black, grim-like dog bounded down the stairs, half a minute later. "Snuffles!" James exclaimed, and the dog licked his face.

"Snuffles?" Sasha asked uncertainly. She had been scared of dogs since one bit her when she was five.

"Yeah, he's Sirius' dog. So to speak," Remus explained grinning, while James and Snuffles were having a wrestling match, pinning each other to the floor.

"Awww! He's so cute! I love dogs!" Patty said, "Come here, Snuffles! Come here boy!" She called. The dog left James, and jumped onto Patty's lap and began to lick her face.

"Wait, Sirius didn't come back down," Lily said, looking around.

"Sorry Padfoot!" James said, grinning mischievously, "Time to come out!"

Sirius transformed to a human, still laying on Patty's lap.

"Oh my god!" Patty cried, "You're an animagus?"

"Yep!" Sirius said proudly, "And I think they should see Bambi too."

James transformed to his stag form, and Lily gave a little screan while jumping up and hugging the stag around his neck. Once she let go, James turned back, and Sasha asked, "Bambi? Do you know what that is?"

"No, I just saw a picture of a deer named Bambi," James said, and Lily giggled.

Sasha laughed and said, "You should read the book, and you'll figure out why it's so funny."

"Let's go on with the game," Sirius said, and spun the bottle, "Sa–sha–! Truth or dare?" He sang.

"Dare," Sasha said, rolling her eyes.

"Kiss Lily on the lips."

"Ewww! Sorry Lils," Sash said, and the girls kissed.

"Sirius! You are SICK!" James cried, watching at his girlfriend kissing another girl with disgust.

Lily and Sasha broke apart. "James is right! You are a sicko!" Lily cried, and Sasha slapped him lightly on the back of his head.

"Thanks," Sirius said, taking a low, sweeping bow.

"Now that I've just done the grossest thing of my life – no offence Lils – I'll spin...James. Truth or dare?"

Dare...as long as you don't make me kiss anyone other than my flower," James said, blowing a kiss at Lily who returned the gift.

"Don't worry, I'm not a sicko, unlike your friend over there!"

"Okay, then it'll defiantly be a dare," James said.

"Drink this potion," Sasha said, handing him a small vile.

"Okay!" James said, and downed the tiny vile in one gulp. His body began to change instantly, his hair growing longer, losing his boyish features, and gaining female ones, as well as breasts popping out of his chest. Everyone burst out laughing, and an oblivious James asked, "What?"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately James? Or should I say, Jamie?" Patty asked laughing. James immediately grabbed a small hand-held mirror from a nearby table and gave a small scream, looking horrified.

"What the hell did you give me?" He asked.

"A gender-changing potion. Personally, I think you look better as a girl, but I think Lily would like you better if you had changed back," Sasha said.

"Do you have an antidote?"

"Nope! It's still brewing. You'll have to wait for the effects to wear off, probably tomorrow night."

"Oh I'll get you back for this!"

"Whatever, just spin the bottle."

James spun the bottle and it pointed to Lily, "Truth or dare, Flower?"

"Truth."

"Okay. The question I've always wanted to know. Who is sexier? Me or Sirius?"

"You, all the way, except for now. I prefer guys to girls."

"It'd better be!"

"Okay, my turn...Jamie! Your turn again! Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm not taking my chance with another crazy woman dare!"

"Okay...ummm...I know! What is the thing you want to do to me?"

Sirius and Remus grinned, while James went to Lily, pulled her up, than sat aback down on one knee and said, "This. Lily Marie Evans. Will you marry me?" He produced a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket.

Lily looked amazed and delighted beyond all belief. "On two conditions," Lily said, "One: we will marry after we graduate; and two: you will give me a proper proposal speech. That last one was crap!"

James (who had stood up) sat back down and said, "Lily Marie Evans. You are mine. I love you more than life itself. You mean more to me than the entire universe put together. I want to grow old with you, having children of our own, then grandchildren, and what the hell, great-grandchildren! I'm only happy when I'm with you Flower, and when we're apart, I wish I was with you. I would give my life for you any day Lily. I want you to be safe, in my arms. God, Lily, I love you so much, I don't know how I'd be without you. My life would be incomplete; there would be a hole in my heart. You are perfect. Will you, Lily Marie Evans, be my wife?

Patty and Sasha had tears running down their faces, and Lily was crying full out.

"What's wrong?" James asked, worry lines etched across his face, "Did I do it wrong?"

"No James Alex Potter. You did it perfectly. I love you that much too. And I would be honored to be your wife!" Lily said.

"Good. I didn't need to mess that up too!" James said, slipping the ring on her finger, then pulled her into a passionate kiss, not caring that he looked like a girl kissing a girl.

"Okay love birds!" Sirius called, "Break it up! We're in the middle of a game, and feel disgusted to see a girl kissing another girl!"

Reluctantly, James pulled away from Lily and spun the bottle. "What'll it be Padfoot?" He asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course I wouldn't choose anything else from another Marauder!"

"Strip down to only your boxers, and run into the...third year girls dormitory, and demand for Chocolate Frogs."

"Okay!" Sirius said, and stripped. James then levitated him up the stairs, and soon after, they could hear high-pitched shrieks.

Sirius reappeared minutes later, hands full of Chocolate Frogs. "Come and get some free frogs!" He said, and tossed everyone a couple.

Still, in only his boxers, Sirius spun the battle, "Lily! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay." He pulled out the Marauder's Map, and scanned it, not letting anyone seeing it. "Go to the fifth floor broom closet," He said, still focusing most of his attention on the map. "Open the door and ask for a broom...because someone puked in the girls bathroom."

"Okay...I'll do it. Who's in there?" Lily asked.

"Jenny Hoffos and Dylan Cook," Sirius said, and Lily began to leave the common room when Sirius warned, "Don't cheat Evans! I'll be watching you!"

Lily rolled her eyes and left, returning ten minutes later, her face red. "Oh my god Black!" She cried, "They were almost naked!"

Sirius, James, and Remus howled with laughter, while Sasha and Patty sat dumbstruck, and Lily was glaring at them, Sirius in particular. She sat down and spun the bottle hard. "Truth or dare, Remus?" She asked.

"Dare."

"Go up to your dormitory, and sing the Hogwarts song, really loudly. James tells me you have a lovely singing voice," Lily said, smirking.

"How do you know?" Remus exclaimed.

"You sing in the shower mate," James said bluntly, "Just go and sing."

"Fine," Remus said and left. They could hear Remus' voice singing.

_Hogwarts! Hogwarts!_

_Hoggy! Warty! Hogwarts!_

_Teach us something please!_

_Whether we're old and bald!_

_Or young with scabby knees!_

He was cut off by people yelling, "Shut up!" "What's happening?" "We're trying to sleep!" "Which idiot is singing?"

Remus came down, red in the face, to applause from his friends. "Oh shut up!" He muttered and spun the bottle, "Sasha! Which one?"

"Truth."

"How far have you gone? And with who?"

"Typical boyfriend question," Sasha muttered, then said, "I spent the night with Jimmy Brown last year. Naked. But we didn't do anything! I would never do that until after I'm married."

Remus, who was shocked said, in just above a whisper, "Okay. Spin."

"Gladly! What do you want Pats?"

"I hate that name! Patty will take dare."

"Go and get caught by Filch...then try to flirt your way out."

"What! I'd rather commit suicide!" Patty gasped, and Sasha glared at her, "Fine! I'll do it!"

She left, with the rest following her under James' invisibility cloak. She ran into him on the sixth floor. She flung her arms around his neck, and said, in a seductive voice, "Oh, Argus! I've been looking for you. You are the one for me. I've always wanted someone with...authority."

"Get away from me girl!" Filch growled, pushing her away, "Detention and fifteen points from Gryffendor! Get to your bed now, or it'll be a hundred."

Patty walked away, with a scowl plastered on her face. Once back in the Common Room, she said, "I need to shower! I'm contaminated with Filch germs!"

"Just one more Patty! Please!" Lily pleaded.

"Fine! Only because I get to make it up!" Patty said, spinning the bottle, "Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your darkest secret? Other than the fact that you have a – er – a special condition."

"Erm – well –" Remus started, paused, then continued in barely a whisper, "I killed my little brother."

Everyone gasped, and Sasha cried, "Oh my god! How?"

"Well, he had just learned how to walk. He would walk everywhere. One full moon, right after supper, he took a stroll. He fell asleep in a dark corner. I went down to transform, and attacked him, eventually killing him. Obviously, my parents found out. My mother was distraught, and my father shipped me off to a different family, changing my last name, saying that I wasn't worthy of the last name, Louche. That is my darkest secret. I'm going to bed."

Remus left, letting the others take in the shock. Sirius was the first one to speak. "Oh my god, I never knew."

"Me neither," James said, "I'd better go to bed too. Good-night ladies. Love you Flower."

James left as well, Sirius on his tail, leaving the girls.

"That is horrible!" Lily said, "But, I still have to admit, it was fun. I mean James turned into a girl, then proposed to me. And, all of the dares were hilarious!"

"Yeah, let's go to bed now though. I want to study tomorrow," Sasha said, and she and Lily left Patty standing in the middle of the Common Room, still shocked at Remus' news.

Returning back to her usual self, she grumbled, "Of course I get left on clean-up duty." She gathered the invisibility cloak, map, lie detector, and butterbeer bottle. "But, this was the best game of Truth or Dare I've ever played!"


End file.
